The Sims 2 Videos - Vanalker's History Part 1
The Sims 2 Videos - Vanalker's History Part 1 is a The Sims 2 video. This video only includes the first 38 clips recorded by Vanalker in the game (only 32 were present in the video to begin with, which explains why the 33rd one is dubbed "EXTRA BONUS FOOTAGE". This is also the reason why the 34th clip's comment implies more clips were found. The comments for the remaining few clips don't imply this, though.). It also includes incorrect info because the correct info wasn't known during the making of it. The audio has been swapped out too for copyright reasons. Debuts * Vaoza Peib (only mentioned by name) Characters * BoolProp Eftersson (not mentioned by name) * Britia Pal Påssaision (only mentioned in YouTube text) * Erik Sandström (not mentioned by name) * Ida Andersson (not mentioned by name) * IUs Eftersson (not mentioned by name) * Jaim Pal Påssaision (only mentioned in YouTube text) * Johan Andersson (not mentioned by name) * Kim Andersson (not mentioned by name) * Leif Sandström (not mentioned by name) * Lii Sandström (not mentioned by name) * Lo9as Kairusus (not mentioned by name) * Maliskanalen Eftersson (not mentioned by name) * Marie Sandström (not mentioned by name) * Mats Mästerström (not mentioned by name) * Naod Kairusus (not mentioned by name) * Olkov Armiv (only mentioned in YouTube text) * Partius Eftersson (not mentioned by name) * Visd Kairusus (not mentioned by name) * Voss Kairusus (not mentioned by name) * Vukov YouTube description History of my The Sims 2 movies. Vukov's house is very perfect, it has what it should have. YouTube text Location: Used in this video. Route Down School Route Down School Used in this video. Route Down Television House <- Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Submitted by Olkov Armiv Description: "This is a scene that was never included in the August 2010 program. Here it is, no edits other than it's name." This is now it's own video. Check it out! Remember? Jaim <- Britia Holy shit. Remember the names? Jaim Britia Route Down Television House The food program's name was Food Out and broadcasted at about 18:39. apartment This guy along with his wife moved into the Route Down Television House where Jaim works. Anyway, this is in Flakvid. Flakvid This is still in Flakvid. Vukov's House In Tuckio City This is now it's own video. Check it out! Script Here are my videos from The Sims 2. Most are just test videos, while some was going to be used somewhere else. Anything that you can hear or see will be marked with text. Like this one, below this text. I might look with my eye! Test video, maybe? They are stuck! Unfinished house. Here is the "What the guy" video. He wants to go to something, but something's in the way. The guy from "What the guy". Cat destroying something? I can hear some noises from a cat. This was going to be a news program? I failed during this scene. This is Today's Weather. Failed. Just testing some news.. A morning program? Looks like that. These sims are talking so it could be that or not. What the... He was going to turn on that TV, but he moved instead. What is this??? Cannot hold the camera where it should be. They are talking again! :) The studio after that woman leaved. The woman from What the guy is there too. Lots of houses around here. One is empty. Why? Food program? I had plans to do that, but I lost it! Done with move_objects. Mistake with the camera. Test footage? This is just an aparament test. I just designed two aparaments, but only one could be used. it's pretty weird around here! The old news studio was destroyed in hope for a new one. Vaoza Peib was known for recreating the studio. Cat in mid-air. Hmm, playing Sims: Shake My World With Videos.com? Test video? This image was found in it's archive. Maybe this was used when I recorded in-game music for YouTube? Maybe it was used for this? Why did I follow the trains? Why not make tunnels? Get out! I need to get out! Please! haha he got stuck we are the sims killers! Newspaper is out of hand? From the other side, but it is different. test Adding music from this point Inside a helicopter? Vukov is just everywhere Vukov footage from 2004 He likes this. What was that Sim doing? From 2004, destroying a sofa. He aborts. "EXTRA BONUS FOOTAGE" Vukov does normally play with that thing, but another cat wants to test it. He liked that. There were more scenes after that one, let's check them! What's this thing? Trees here. And a helicopter. HOLY SHIT, IT'S THE HOUSE WHERE VUKOV WAS PLAYING WITH THAT THING! I even end up getting through the walls to show a room. A1? Maybe I created this because I wanted to make my own 20th Century Fox? What's that doing there? A1 again. And why does this family have a Formel 1-car? 71T. The old A1 was destroyed in order for a new one. 71T? Is this 71 Television? Also it's red now. I still have this game, but where is the disc???? I lost the disc I was using in these scenes. When we find it again, I will do a run on the house where Vukov was living from 2003-2008